Peace out, bitches
by Dissemblables
Summary: Son sang tapissait les carreaux de la salle de bain, et quelques souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoires. Bah, après tout, elle avait eu la chance de vivre. Death fic.


Petit blabla : Bonjour ! Alors, les petits personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas ( encore ) . Ici, on a une petite death fic, parce que la mort de Charlie, ça m'a brisé le coeur tout de même. Elle était juste génial, alors je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui écrire quelque chose. Enfin bref, voilà, n'ouvliez pas que les revoews sont toujours appréciées ! Smell ya later, bitches !

* * *

Finalement, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était détruite bien avant de mourir dans cette salle de bain de motel pourrie. Elle avait été détruite à cause d'un trop plein d'illusions, à cause d'un trop plein de désillusions. La vie n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, et adorait découper les gens en morceaux. Dégommer tout les piliers d'une existence pour le plaisir. En fait, elle en avait déduit que Death au moins était plus honnête, d'après les récits de Dean. C'était juste un bonhomme qui prenait des vies entre deux burgers.

On aurait pu croire que réaliser l'existence du surnaturel l'aurait sortie de son gouffre, mais cela n'avait fait que l'y enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Les monstres étaient réels, et ils ne tuaient pas des pauvres petits gens que dans les histoires.

Mais malgré cette déception, quand on la regardait de dehors, on pouvait penser qu'elle était heureuse, que la vie l'aidait quand même en lui donnant de petits coups de pouces par ci par là.

Intelligente, assez craquante, deux chasseurs qui étaient comme des frères pour elle, qui étaient sa seule famille. Ils avaient éclairé son chemin quand il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, grâce à eux, elle était même allée à Oz, et Dorothy était franchement canon.

Mais non. Elle faisait parti de ces gens ayant appris par eux mêmes à jouer avec des masques. Un coup une pizza pour effacer les problèmes, un coup une rencontre dans un bar, pas dans un club, pour oublier que sa vie ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Bon, elle n'avait jamais eu une vie très normale, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était quelque chose tout de même.

Alors oui, elle faisait tout de même parti de ces gens qui se promènent toujours avec un faux sourire collé sur le visage. Mais parfois, trop rarement, il était vrai, quand elle parlait de Harry Potter avec Sam, parce que ce n'était pas Dean qui allait comprendre qui était Hermione. Quand Dean la serrait dans ses bras pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours là pour elle, et là, elle devait se surélever sur les pieds, parce que même si Dean était plus petit que Sam il restait plus grand qu'elle.

Enfin. Il faut dire qu'elle faisait aussi parti des gens qui se réjouissaient de tout, qui tiraient de toutes ces petites choses de la nature des moments de bonheur qui leurs permettaient de survivre. Une tarte, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise au bunker. Faire des chasses de temps en temps, saving people, hunting thing, the family bussiness. Parce qu'elle était une Winchester, même si sur sa carte d'identité c'était Charlie Bradbury.

Mais bon, personne ne savait rien de sa situation. Personne ne savait qu'elle se battait avec elle-même, personne ne savait qu'elle essayait de triompher contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait surtout pas alerter les deux nounours qui lui servaient de grands frères, sinon, ils allaient appeler l'angelot qui était amoureux de Dean, et il ne parviendrait pas à la guérir, parce que ces choses là, cela ne ne soignait pas d'une pression de doigts sur le front, et alors il culpabiliserait, et au final, tout le monde culpabiliserait et elle encore plus. Du coup, ça serait la panique à bord, et elle devrait expliquer pourquoi ses tripes elles se serraient comme ça d'un coup, pourquoi elle pouvait rester des heures à pleurer en regardant la pluie alors que personne n'était mort, pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux la nuit.

Parce que, au final, personne ne savait qu'elle était prête à lâcher prise. Qu'il fallait simplement que ses mains dérapent pour qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Elle irait sûrement en enfer, dire bonjour à Crowley, lui parler de sa mère parce que taquiner les gens c'était une des petites choses qu'elle faisait bien. Elle avait tué ses parents après tout, et il y avait tous ces gens qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, il y avait les Léviathans, il y avait the wicked witch, il y avait tout ça.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher prise, pas avant d'avoir aidé Dean, pas avant d'avoir aidé Sam. Alors elle avait bu des litres et des litres de café devant sa tablette, supporté Rowena qui l'emmerdait et caché ses sourires pour se concentrer quand Castiel ne comprenait pas les références et était énervé d'être traité de poisson. Elle s'était cassé la tête à établir des algorithmes des machins des bidules pour trouver comment décodé le codex pour décoder ce satané bouquin qui n'était même pas sur internet en format numérique. Mais cela avait fini par payer après tout, et elle avait pu voir le message s'envoyer avant de voir sa vie s'écouler. C'était assez douloureux quand même.

C'est là qu'elle n'avait pas regretter de ne jamais avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, parce que sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir la satisfaction d'aider son grand frère. Elle n'était jamais tombée dans la dépendance ou la dépression. Elle avait essayé de résister à ça aussi. En fait, elle avait essayé de résister à beaucoup de choses. A certains crocs de vampires qui étaient passés trop près de sa gorge, à certaines griffes de garous qui avaient tenté de caresser son ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à ce satané bonhomme qui voulait le livre. Même qui elle l'avait, elle ne le lui aurait jamais donné. Enfin, tout le monde meurt d'une manière où d'une autre.

Elle, ce fut simplement un peu plus douloureux que la moyenne.


End file.
